Straightish
by spaceman-earthgirl
Summary: John keeps denying that he and Sherlock are a couple, until Donovan points out all the reasons she thinks they are. Johnlock.


AN: This is my first ever fanfic ever so please let me know what you think. Reviews are much appreciated.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters. They belong to BBC and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.  
><strong><br>**

* * *

><p>"I'm not gay!" John exclaimed, standing while talking to Sergeant Sally Donovan at another crime scene as Sherlock had just solved yet another case for the police.<p>

Sally just laughed at his reply.

He'd had enough of this, people always assuming that he was gay, that he and Sherlock were a couple. No matter how many times he said it though nobody ever believed him. He was currently trying to convince Sally that he wasn't gay. Again.

Sally just smirked at John, she'd had this conversation before.

"I'm not!" he exclaimed again, this time voice slightly louder and he could see Sherlock watching him out of the corner of his eye from the other side of the crime scene.

"John, come on, it's obvious from the way you look at him," replied Sally, "and by the way he looks back at you".

"What?" said John, surprised by what Sally had just said.

People always said that Sherlock treated him differently to everyone else, like less of an idiot, but this was the first time anyone had said that Sherlock liked him back. He always felt that when people called them gay and a couple it was more because of how he acted, not how Sherlock acted in return. Although John could tell the younger man cared for him, he never though it was anything beyond friendship, but is this what Sally was saying now?

"Those long lingering looks John, don't think we don't notice them, we are detectives after all," answered Sally, the smirk growing wider.

"Maybe if you paid more attention to your job and less to John and I, you wouldn't need our help solving so many cases. Especially this case, it was obvious that it was the wife," said Sherlock, seemingly appearing from nowhere.

"How on earth could we figure out she was the killer from the type of nail polish she wore. No ordinary person could've figured that out you freak," Sally retorted. She hated it when Sherlock claimed to be better at her job than she was.

"It's because you don't observe," said Sherlock, hands raised, spinning around and gesturing at his surroundings.

"I was just telling John how much I had observed recently before you interrupted our conversation actually," replied Sally, the scowl that had been present on her face since Sherlock's arrival returned to the smirk from earlier.

"No don't," said John quickly but both Sherlock and Sergeant Donovan ignored him.

"And what is it that you've observed Donovan," asked Sherlock, a little curious as he had only caught the end of their conversation but he could tell from watching John that they had been arguing about something.

"You and John," said Sally, "and how obvious it is that you two are a couple."

"What makes you say that?" countered Sherlock. People always assumed that John and Sherlock were a couple, but this was the first time either of them had ever asked why.

John had been wondering the same thing and was curious as to what Sally would say about.

"Well you know," Sally paused for a minute, she hadn't thought that this would be Sherlock's reply. She thought he would just deny it as well before storming off, with John following quickly behind him.

"Well there is the way you two look at each other," she continued. "The way you two stand so close to each other. You both live together and I rarely see one of you without the other close by. Then there's the fact that you would do anything for each other and-"

"Yeah, because that's what friends do for each other," John interrupted as he was beginning to grow nervous. He had noticed all of these things of course, and knew others probably had too since they were always calling them a couple, but he didn't want Sherlock to. If he was honest with himself he would say that the real reason he kept denying that he and Sherlock were a couple wasn't because they weren't a couple, but because he wanted them to be. It had taken a while for John to admit it to himself but the truth was that he was in love with Sherlock. The reason he kept denying they were a couple was because it hurt to think about the fact that they never would be.

"And John you're the only person that Sherlock seems to be able to tolerate for an extended period of time," said Sally ignoring John's comment, "Plus you must like him considering you spend so much time with him. Most people want to kill themselves or him within five minutes of meeting him," she finished, happy with the annoyed looks on both their faces now.

Sherlock had been watching John since Sally had begun talking and he could tell John had something on his mind and he had begun to blush when Sherlock had asked why she thought they were a couple. Suddenly everything Sally had said plus the observations he had made over the past few months clicked into place in his mind. He can't believe he hadn't seen it before. The brushing of fingers when John would hand him a cup of tea. Sitting rather close during cab rides, knees touching. John looking, well more staring, at Sherlock when he thought Sherlock wasn't watching. John was in love with Sherlock.

And Sherlock realised that he was in love with John too. It had been there for some time but he had been ignoring it, not wanting to think about it, he wasn't good with emotions. And it had hurt, especially knowing that John was straight, judging by the amount of girlfriends he'd had since they began living together. The thought of not being with John had been painful and he'd forced that feeling deep down inside him, locked it away in his mind palace and thrown away the key. But now his emotions burst to the surface, filling his mind so he couldn't think straight. All he could think was that John loved him too. Before Sherlock knew what he was doing he had turned to John, grabbing him by the collar and forcing his mouth upon the shorter man's.

John froze beneath Sherlock's lips, his brain struggling to keep up with what was going on. Next thing he knew his hands were in the dark curls of his friend, pulling him closer and responding enthusiastically to the kiss.

"Pay up," said Detective Inspector Lestrade, who had appeared next to Sally holding out his hand.

Upon hearing Lestrade's voice, Sherlock and John stopped kissing immediately, and then pulled back, stepping away from each other. Both men were now red-faced, slightly breathless and were uncertain as to where to look. Sally pulled some money from her trouser pocket and handed it to Lestrade, a sour look on her face.

"I told you they were a couple," said Lestrade, before he turned and walked away, chuckling as he left.

"You made a bet as to whether we were a couple or not?" questioned John incredulously. She had just been telling them how they were obviously a couple but she hadn't believed it herself?

"I didn't think you were a couple!" she replied, shocked at what she had just witnessed. "I just had fun teasing you two, knowing how you would both react. I never thought you were actually a couple".

John and Sherlock turned and looked at each other for the first time since they had kissed and then burst out laughing. They were both still disbelieving of what had just happened but that didn't matter because it had happened. They had finally admitted to themselves and to each other that they were more than just friends.

Still both giggling Sherlock reached over and took hold of John's hand, squeezing it lightly. John squeezed his hand in return and they turned to leave.

They both knew, even though neither of them had said it out loud, that the other loved them, they could see it in each other's eyes not knowing how they could've missed the look that was clearly there now.

The walked away from the crime scene, hand in hand, large grins plastered on their faces.

They left Donovan gaping behind them, who was still astonished at the previous events. She had to admit that she was happy for John and Sherlock because, even though Sherlock was an arrogant know it all, he still deserved to be happy but she was also fairly annoyed at them as they had just lost her some money. She smiled at their disappearing figures. John may not be gay but he's definitely not completely straight either, especially not after that kiss, thought Sally before turning around to go help Lestrade wrap up the case.


End file.
